


Zunsaviik

by Storm_Buji



Series: Magical Tattoo [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Adoptive Siblings, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Dovah-Zul (Dragon Language), Dystopian Clans, Dystopian Lance (Voltron), Dystopian Power Hierarchy, Hierarchy Dynamics, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Majorly Confused Shiro, Military Hunk (Voltron), Other, Previously Blue Paladin Alfor, Protective Black Lion (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), True Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Utopia AU, Utopian Allura (Voltron), Utopian/Military Coran, Utopian/Military Keith (Voltron), Utopian/Military Pidge (Voltron), Utopian/Military Shiro (Voltron), clan dynamics, dystopia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/pseuds/Storm_Buji
Summary: The Garrison is a place for the talented and genius whether they come from the Utopian towns or the Dystopian cities. A safe haven.Lance. A boy from one of the worst dystopian cities, and from an even worse place in the slums. He came from the Fonahbii Clan, is part of the Alunven family and is what they call a Vulonkiir. He hates his life.Hunk. A boy from a military base centered in Honolulu. He's smart and resourceful, and he has never left the base nor has he meet anybody from outside of it. Then he meets Lance.Pidge. A Utopian born girl who grew up on a military base. She lost both her father and brother, and is way too smart for her own good. She knows from the moment that she meets Lance.Keith. A Utopian born boy who grew up with his brother on a military base. Then he lost his brother in space, and he knows. Knows the Garrison is hiding something.Shiro. A Utopian and military raised man, who has survived the impossible. The Galra. What he doesn't is the most terrifying person is on his team.Now they're fighting a war, with the last Altean's, they don't want to.





	1. Prolouge - Allura

**Author's Note:**

> This refused to leave me alone. It will basically follow the main story line with just a few minor and major changes here and there.

Allura was pacing the room trying to keep her worry under control. Voltron and it's Paladin's were out fighting something no body expected nor knew about. Allura couldn't help but be worried, not just because she was the princess and the Red Paladin's successor, but because both her father and honorary uncle were out there as the Blue and Black Paladin's respectively. She wanted them to come home safe.

She wasn't used to war.

No body blamed her for being worried. She was only recently introduced to the darker parts of her heritage. She was Utopian born.

Allura chewed on her lower lip as she paced the expanse of the castle-ship's bridge constantly looking back at the information screen. They lost contact with the Paladin's a varga ago. The other people in the room have long given up trying to calm the princess having reached the stage she was at forty dobash's ago. Allura paced back and forth and around the one calm person in the room. Her other honorary uncle.

"Honestly Princess." Coran started "Pacing will not help up figure out how they are." He was starting to get antsy just watching the Princess pacing. Allura barely heard him what if her father never came back? What if they could never find Voltron again? The Universe was ever expanding it wasn't that much of a stretch. Allura was suddenly stopped with the crackle of a com coming back online and everybody looked and watched with bated breath.

"...ions to castle. Lions to castle. Does anybody copy?" Everybody on the bridge cheered when they heard the Blue Paladin's voice, there was obvious relief in the Alfor's next word "Finally." They all heard shifting and then some yelling from Alfor "We've got coms!" There was some cheering from the other Paladin's, Allura smiled. They were okay, they were coming home.

"Lion's got some major damage here and there and we should be home soon." Alfor said "Red was injured pretty bad. He took most of the hits." Allura felt her worry subside slightly "The threat?" The bridge commander asked "Eliminated. It was a hell of a fight though." Relief coursed through the whole of the people in the bridge. And Allura felt an indescribable emotion. Her family was alright they were coming home, they had nothing to worry about anymore.

Little was she aware the four months later Zarkon the Black Paladin was effected.

Little was anyone aware that four months later would see the destruction of their world and race as they know it.

Altea and her people had found the worst evil in the universe, and everyone now has to suffer for it. Until they can find the one person it is afraid of. Until they can find the one thing it kept mumbling. And only Coran could remember that one word.

Little did she know that four months later she would be able to put a name to that emotion.

Fear.


	2. Prologue - Coran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue's will get generally longer when we reach the team.

Coran was watching Alfor pace, idly remembering when his daughter Allura did the same thing three months ago. Now. Coran's eyes flicked over to the camera that was set on the princess as she stalked Zarkon. While most would think that it might be another one of there games. Both Alfor and Coran could see otherwise. Whatever Alfor felt Allura felt too. And Coran was stuck between them trying to figure out what they were sensing.

Coran tensed as Alfor whirled past him and out of the door, Coran followed him with his eyes until he was out of the throne room. His eyes were then drawn back to the camera watching the sheltered princess. Who had become a niece to him. Family.

Coran knew then. That whatever was going to happen, he would protect Allura. Allura and anybody she found as family would come first to him. Alfor might have been his King, but Allura was his family.

Which might explain to him why two months later he found himself being put in a cyro-pod next to her. By her own father no less. Coran knew with the blood loss he suffered that he couldn't fight the king nor force him into a cyro chamber as well. Coran last sight was the lions escaping without their Paladin's and Zarkon dragging Alfor out of the med bay.

10,000 years later. Which felt like but a tick to him. He was waking up to five unknown people in the med bay and Allura in the middle of them. Crying.

So no one can blame him for trying to kill the intruders to protect his niece.

She was crying, and he didn't know why.

He does now, Altea and their people are.

Gone.


	3. Prologue - Shiro

Shiro was woken by Matt barging into his cabin he sighed as he threw an arm over his face. They were on a ship. In space. With just the three of them. One would think Matt would get tired of bugging Shiro. Shiro groaned as Matt jumped on him "Come on Shiro." Matt said as he bounced the bed "You said we would reach Kerberos today." Ah, Shiro thought as Matt continued moving the bed, that's why Matt's acting like an excitable child.

Shiro let out a mock sigh of annoyance and he waited until Matt stopped moving before he leapt up and pined the annoying boy who reminded him so much of his own little brother. That it actually hurt a little, being with someone who reminded him of Keith when he feels safe and happy, and being in space so far away from him _hurt_. Shiro knew Matt and Sam Holt felt the same way he did, Sam missing his wife, and Matt missing his little gremlin of a sister.

They missed their family so much, even if they knew they'd be okay. They had managed to get the mayor of the town they lived in promised to keep them safe. Shiro mostly did it because the Dystopian's were dangerous, and no matter how many Dystopian's he has served by he was still terrified of them. He knew better than to think they were harmless, Cireder his one Dystopian teammate had proven that.

Shiro looked down amused at Matt who was staring up at him with wide eyes "I did not say you had to wake me at an ungodly hour." He said calmly to the wiggling boy beneath him, Matt snorted "It's almost lunch Shiro." Shiro blinked at Matt a couple of times and then looked back at his clock, and then found himself truly annoyed as his clock was broken again. Which meant... he was late! Shiro jolted up letting go of Matt and dragging on his uniform faster than he ever had before and then bounded out of his room. Leaving an astonished Matt behind sitting on his bed and staring at the space he was previously occupying.

Shiro was nearly running to reach the little mess hall they had to grab some food before Sam ate it all. Shiro burst into the room right as Sam was lifting up his share, who dropped the freeze dried food with a start and stared at Shiro like he was some sort of new experiment result that he wasn't expecting, wild and unpredictable. Shiro grabbed the fallen food and then made his way to the pilots cockpit. Leaving Sam much like he did Matt, astonished and staring.

The one good thing Cireder had taught him was, always be unpredictable and never be late. For anything. It was the one thing the Dystopian's had going for them.

Shiro reached his chair a good two minutes before he had to check in with the Garrison, he sat his food down out of sight, combed his hair, and made his uniform presentable. The Garrison called in right as he plastered the polite smile on his face. He answered with an even tone "Good afternoon General." The General gave him an unimpressed look and gave a greeting back "Yes, you are all set to land down. Goodbye."

Shiro blinked as the General cut the connection before he shrugged and opened his food to eat it as he landed, it was nothing new for most of the Generals to be slightly asshole-ish. Iverson even more so, the dude was a douche was a stick shoved so far up his ass that it was probably the reason he wore that eyepatch.

Keith's words not his, although Shiro felt that they did fit the man. Nothing ever seemed to make him happy. Then again he also ran a school full of the smartest kids on the planet, most of them of dystopian origin. That alone confused a hell a lot of people.

He never could get an answer out of Cireder about that one, the red head clamped up tight whenever the conversation came up. Shiro never pushed further for fear that the Irish man would break him.

Shiro sniggered around his food as the Holts argued in the background. Something they did often enough Shiro had learned how to fly with it, kind of like music. He set the ship down apprehension barely flitting through his veins long enough for him to grasp it.

They had a job to do. Shiro's unjust feelings weren't going to get in the way.

Even if the apprehension was slowly turning into something toxic in his gut.

An emotion Shiro didn't want to put a name to.

An hour later and a purple ship appeared, a ship that wasn't theirs and was most definitely kidnapping them.

Three hours and five attempted escapes later and Shiro decided to finally put a name to the lingering emotion.

Terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the fact I've lost overall interest in the actual show, I will be closing all (except for Eagles Creed and Lions Pride) of my Voltron: Legendary Defender fics.
> 
> The fics that are closed (i.e. Marked completed) are up for Adoption should any of you choose to take the story on. Let me know if you do so I can Tag you in the summary to point other readers in your direction.
> 
> There are some that might be deleted, or orphaned.
> 
> Thank you all for you continued support.

**Author's Note:**

> More characters and tags will be added as the story goes. No relationships just yet.


End file.
